The present invention relates to an improved eyeglasses fastening device including a fastening belt, a pair of decoration attachments, a pair of connecting pieces and two elastic rubber rings. Each decoration attachment having one side provided with an artistic printing has a two-staged engagement through hole in the diametric direction which is a round hole in communication with an oval hole. Each connecting piece has a central extension finger provided with a pointed piercing end. The decoration attachments are movably guided through the ends of the fastening belt respectively and the rubber rings are also secured to the terminals of the fastening belt by way of the connecting pieces respectively so that the decoration attachments can be adjustably engaged with the rubber rings when the rubber rings are attached to the temples of a pair of eyeglasses. Such a structure enables the terminals of the fastening belt covered with the connecting pieces to be concealed in use.
The fastening belt of the present invention permits a pair of eyeglasses to be firmly engaged with the fastening device of its temples so that the fastening device will not be easily disengaged from the temples of a pair of eyeglasses due to violent external force in use in one aspect and the temples of a pair of eyeglasses will not be abraded by the fastening device of the present invention in another aspect.
Referring to FIGS. 1, 2, the conventional eyeglasses fastening device is comprised of a fastening belt 10, two rubber rings 20, two metallic retainers 30 and two decoration articles 40. Each decoration article 40 has a round decoration disc 41 which is provided with a pair of parallel locking plates 42 on one side thereof. The terminal ends of the fastening belt 10 are led through the rubber rings 20 and are bent backwards first. Thereafter, the reversely led terminal ends of the fastening belt 10 are in locking engagement with the locking plates 42 which are punched to firmly encompass the terminal ends. Afterwards, the retainers 30 are engaged with the rubber rings 20 respectively, rendering the rubber rings 20 in a digit 8 shape to complete the assembly.
Referring to FIGS. 3, 3A, in practical use, the 8-shaped rubber rings 20 are engaged with the ends of the temples of a pair of eyeglasses 50 first, and then the 8-shaped rubber rings 20 are pushed outwardly to lock the fastening belt in place with respect to the temples of the eyeglasses 50.
Such a prior art eyeglasses fastening device has the following disadvantages in practical use:
1. The temples of a pair of eyeglasses can readily push the retainer moving in such a manner that the 8-shaped rubber rings 20 will widely expand to make the fastening belt 10 separated from the temples. PA0 2. The metallic retainers 30 are in constant contact with the temples 50 of a pair of eyeglasses, causing abrasive damage to the temples thereof easily. PA0 3. The metallic retainers 30 can not be fixedly engaged with the rubber rings, so they are easily lost in use. PA0 4. The decoration disks 41 of the decoration articles 40 are not exposed externally for sure every time in use, making their function less effective. PA0 5. The ends of the fastening belt 10 are fixedly engaged with the decoration articles 40 only by two punched locking plates 42, causing them to be easily disengaged in use. PA0 6. The decoration articles 40 are commonly made of metal, making a wearer feel uncomfortable when in direct contact in one aspect and they are easily oxidized by sweat in long use.